Field of the Invention PA1 M is CH.sub.2, CHOH, CHOCOR.sub.2 and CHOR.sub.2 wherein R.sub.2 is straight or branched chain C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 - lower alkyl, phenyl and substituted phenyl wherein the substitutent on the phenyl ring is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, CF.sub.3, halo such as fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkoxy, NO.sub.2 and CN; PA1 Y is nitrogen, N(CH.sub.2).sub.n wherein n is an integer from 0-4 or a carbon atom having a double bond (C.dbd.) attached to the carbon atom to which Ar.sub.1, Ar.sub.2 and Ar.sub.3 are attached; PA1 Ar.sub.1, Ar.sub.2 and Ar.sub.3 are independently selected from H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkoxy, CF.sub.3, halo and perhalo such as fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo, NO.sub.2, CN; naphthyl, pyridyl and thienyl; PA1 Z is H, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, halo such as fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo, OH, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3 wherein R.sub.3 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, phenyl and substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, NO.sub.2, halo such as chloro, bromo, iodo or fluoro, CN and CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 - lower alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 - lower alkynyl, tetrahydropyranyl and tetrahydrofuranyl; PA1 Q is halo such as fluoro, bromo, chloro and iodo; amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 - lower alkyl and OH.
The present application relates to compounds of the formula: ##STR1## as further defined herein. The compounds are useful as cardiovascular agents. They possess positive ionotropic activity and are especially useful as cardiotonic agents for improving cardiac ejection, particularly in the setting of acute or chronic heart failure. The compounds are also useful as antiarrhythmic agents for the treatment or prevention of cardiac arrythmias.
Description of the Prior Art
British patent application No. GB2186573 and German patent application No. DE3703633 relate to purine derivatives possessing cardiotonic and antiarrhythmic activity and having the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R is an optionally substituted diphenylalkyl group. The side chain in the above formula is bonded to a ring nitrogen atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,586 relates to 3-aminopropoxyaryl derivatives of the formula: ##STR3##
The compounds are useful as cardiotonic, antiarrhythmic and .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking agents. The U.S. patent is one of a series of patents that have issued claiming various 4-substituted indole derivatives.